Yes and No
by I.Hate.Running
Summary: Somehow Eiji is seriously afraid of Fuji's new project partner. Oishi tries finding out why and enters a freaked out world; a mystery involving a TEDDY! All I know is, that Fuji want to get this project over with. In a hurry!


**Yes and No**

"Yes, everyone, please settle down." The teacher called out over the students, gathered in the hall. As no one seemed to hear a single bit of what he was saying, he tapped the microphone, making an annoying, screeching sound fill the large room.

Everyone moaned in displeasure, clapping hands onto their ears – so much for getting them to _listen_. He sighed, eye twitching. The noise soon quietened down and he was able to talk again. "As usual, it is time for our seniors to begin the project week; remember that the grades you get will affect the score at graduation, so do your best. That means no _slacking_ off. You will be grouped together two and two, not necessarily with someone from your own class, as we try making friendships with the others too. The teachers got the hand-outs, so please do find together in your groups."

Eiji bounced up and down, hyped as usual, a grin spread wide. He was – without knowing – shaking the unlucky person next to him in anxiety. The poor genius next to him was, though, seeming quite unharmed by it, as he was used to it day out and day in. "I hope, that I get in a group with someone I know!" The red-head said, now crossing his fingers, as they walked to the teacher.

The woman scanned over the paper for his name. "Yes, Eiji Kikumaru …" Then she tapped a finger against a name, reading the one next to it. "You're paired with … Oishi Shuichiro, 3-2."

"Ah! Oishi!" Eiji beamed happily, one of his wishes coming true. But before running over and tackle his doubles-partner, he waited to hear, who Fuji got teamed with. "Someone good, someone good …" He whispered under his breathe. Yet … he had a feeling.

"There it is." The teacher said, having a surprised look on her face. "Seems like you're one of the few; being paired up with someone from the other gender."

… This was not turning towards Eiji's favour!

"Taira Amaya, 3-"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The two; teacher and student, watched as the boy ran literally screaming out of the hall, neither having a clue as to _why_. "-3." She finished her sentence, afterwards trailing off …

**Opposites Attract**

"What happened earlier today, Eiji?" Oishi asked his partner, as both were warming up for practice. Most of the other 3rd-year players were absent that day, as they were all preparing for the project. But the two were _taking a break_, since the cat-like human was completely unable to do _anything_.

He grimaced, shaking his head; _no!_ "I can't talk about it … the horror!"

The mother-hen raised an eyebrow worried, wondering what mental damage Eiji had taken. "You do know, that you can trust me, right Eiji? I won't tell anyone, and it might be good for you to share your worries …"

"Never!"

"…"

**Opposites Attract**

"I really do hope, that you don't mind …" The genius of the tennis court said, smiling his usual smile, tilting his head a tiny bit towards the girl, walking next to him. "I'm just a little worried about my friend … he seemed quite disturbed about it all."

"Not at all." She said in a sing-song voice, twirling a strand of black hair between her fingers. "It's not like missing out on an hour will lower our grades _that_ much, anyways." She stated, smirking as they neared the courts ahead.

Fuji's smile widened, genuinely, as _this_ was going to become interesting. Alright, he had told her, that he was doing it because he was _worried_, but honestly … how often were you able to see Eiji freak out?! And if it was because of his new partner … _so_ much more fun.

… Yes …

He was a sadist, and he was proud of it!

**Opposites Attract**

Suddenly the cat tensed and … sneezed. "… They're here … They've come …"

Oishi, somehow in the middle of just _giving up_, raised an eyebrow and watched the other freak out again. He sighed. "Who is?"

"Why did I just know you two were here?" A voice called out from the other side of the fence. A couple of the freshmen standing closest by, all stared in awe at him … well, all, except for a cocky little fellow, who merely pulled down his cap. "Shouldn't you be working on the project?"

Eiji tensed drastically, as he recognized the voice. Even though he was known to be a not-so-bright person, he could still figure out two and two (being five). And if Fujiko was there, that meant his _partner_ was too presumably. He closed his eyes in silent prayer and turned around, slamming the ball back at an unprepared Oishi by reflex. "We wanted to relax a little first …" He laughed slowly, turning his eyes hesitantly open and up to meet his good friend. "Nothing wrong with that, nya!"

"Stop faking, Eiji, like you're anywhere near your normal _nya!_-self." Fuji smiled innocently, making not only the freshmen back off, but also Oishi, who just knew what was coming.

But of course Eiji didn't notice the Devil's Smile, as he was more focused on the Darkness next to him. She smiled just as innocently. "Long time no see, _Maru-kun_." She then said, beaming at him.

… How they had all predicted the outcome …

"GAH!"

The two raised their eyebrows questioningly, as the cat panicked and ran off.

"Well, that was odd." Fuji chuckled.

**Opposites Attract**

"Mind if I sit here?" A female voice asked.

Slowly the genius closed the book, looking up from his lunch. He opened his mouth to retort, but someone managed to cut him off before. "Well-"

"Never!"

"-Of course."

Eiji hissed and threw a burning look at the other. "She definitely _can't_!"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Both of them ignored the third person, and so she slid down across the boys on the bench. "Have you found the time-line yet?" She asked her partner, picking up her sandwich. Her nose cringed as she stared at it. "Yuck … Chicken."

"Not yet I'm afraid, it's harder than I imagined."

"I see." She then turned her attention towards the second. "Ne, Maru-kun, want to swap sandwiches? I remember you always loved birds."

Eiji stared at her, first thinking about running off again, but then retorted. "Don't call me Maru-kun … We're not nearly _close_ enough for you to do that."

"Oh, but I think we're pretty close." She stated, blinking innocently once again.

"No, we aren't."

"Yes, we are."

"Have you found the per cent for cultivation?" The brunette joined in, actually caring for the project.

"No, we aren't."

"_Yes_, we are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"Err, hello?" He tried breaking in.

"NEVER!"

"Remember I always took care of the bullies? Because you just started crying!"

"Did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"What about the agriculture? You got that?"

Fuji sighed silently, deciding to just forget about it. In stead he watched how the two threw insults at each other, one becoming more and more embarrassing for each second. "I told you to never come close to me; ever again!" The cat pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Honestly! You can't just tell me what to do!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Never mind, I guess."

Fuji picked up his books, lunch and send the two a final look. Then he walked over to the other tennis regulars, where he sat down. Momo opened his mouth to come with a statement, but Fuji sent the other a dark look. "No comment." He once again opened a book and started reading. "Prepare yourself for a C-, my friend."

Oishi lowered his head, also reading a book. "Hai …"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Man …" Momo stated, looking at the girl and boy, a table away. "Lovers' quarrel …"

"YOU WANNNA DIE?!"

"Well … they agree to some things … all on Momoshiro …"

"Mada mada dane …"

**Opposites Attract**

Oishi and Eiji entered the library, the dark-haired somehow a little shocked. Eiji had actually come up with the idea to _study_. STUDY! If this wasn't a sign for the end of the world, he didn't know what was. But then again … loosing brain cells through staring at some _random_ letters on a piece of paper; was probably better than arguing with the girl from earlier.

Of course … things always get worse …

"Why hadn't I figured?" Fuji tried smiling as usual, but failed miserably. It was just too much …! He placed a pile of books onto a table, trying to hide the girl's view, so that maybe he could keep the two away from each other's neck.

Of course … her sixth sense kicked in …

"Maru-kun!" Her head perked up. "We just keep bumping into each other!"

"… To think three years of avoiding you through middle school is ruined in the last month …" The other sighed, massaging his temples.

"You've been avoiding me?!" She mock-asked: faking being hurt. "I had _no_ idea!"

"Of course I've been avoiding you!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Fuji noticed how every other senior students left the room in a hurry. "Here we go again …" He said, pulling out a chair, getting comfortable. _This_ was going to take some time …

**Opposites Attract**

When they started throwing pencils after each other, it was now Oishi's turn to interfere. "O-oi! You two, cut it out!" He tried pushing them away, as gentle as possible. "There really is no need for that! You should rather try and get over whatever problems you might have between each other …"

"We don't have any problems!" She stated, glaring at the cat while sharpening another pencil.

Fuji couldn't keep himself from chuckling. "Keep telling yourself that." He muttered, turning a page.

"Yes, we do!"

"No, we don't!"

"Yes, we do!"

"First of all, you have a problem with always meaning the opposite." Oishi tried, but she cut him off.

"Are you saying I'm not allowed to have my own opinions? Are we not living in a free country? Are you my mother?!"

"N-no, that's not it … It's just that, you intentionally say the opposite of the other, and therefore start arguing."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes."

"Shut up, Maru-kun."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"See?" The mother-hen tried once again.

"Well …" She hesitated. "Maybe _that_ is true … But it's just a minor problem, nothing big."

"Exactly what started all this?"

… Both fell silent …

Yet not for long, as a sobbing sound was heard from the right corner of the boxing-ring. The remaining three stared at the boy. "And again he cries …" She rolled her eyes. "You really do nothing but whine …!"

Without knowing, Oishi shushed her, earning an offended look from her. "What is it, Eiji?" He then asked concerned, leaning closer. "You can tell me …" How he just felt them getting closer to the truth behind it all!

"She …"

"She what, yes?"

"She …"

"Yes?"

"She …"

"I'm listening."

"And interfering everyone second! For Christ sake, I'm getting old, listening to him going _she_! I did _what_?!"

"She pushed teddy out the window!" He wailed out.

The two boys fell down from the chairs. The girl merely rolled her eyes, aware of it already. "You honestly haven't gotten over it yet? It's been three years! _Three_! Grow up!"

"He was very dear to me, and you know it … I can't believe you pushed him!"

"Well … Eiji, it's not _that_ bad, is it? It was just a short fall out the window. He's alright, is he not? He's still in your room and all."

"No, he isn't." She said from the side-line.

"But … I've seen it." Oishi argued confused.

"It's a replica …" Suddenly her nails were quite intriguing.

"A-a _what_?"

"It's not the real teddy bear, that stands in his room."

"W-what happened to the other?"

Once again Eiji started crying.

"The wind took it." She explained.

Oishi's eye twitched. "_And_?"

"… It blew out onto the road …"

"_Yes_?"

"… And got run over by a truck …"

"…"

Fuji turned another page. "Why do I think it's not disturbing at all?" He wondered out loud. "It's like … _normal_." He closed the book and stood up. "Then again, for you people, it's probably _completely _normal." And with that … he left the room, going straight to his teacher. If he pleaded and promised never to blackmail her ever again, she would allow him to change partners.

Having been left behind, Oishi somehow saw the window as an option of escape. "Why did you throw it out the window anyways?" He decided to ask, wanting the full explanation … There would be a completely reasonable explanation of course …

… Of course … Yes … Any minute now … It'd come … Now … Real soon …

"I was jealous …" She muttered.

That window was a _really_ good option!

"You were jealous of Teddy?!" Eiji asked, having wiped his eyes in his sleeve. "Why?"

"You always brought him everywhere we went! It was always teddy this and teddy that! Do you know how I felt, competing for your attention … against a _stuffed animal_?!"

"But … we could all be friends!"

"You acted more than friends with him … I wanted to be the one, closest to you."

"Why?"

"Because … I love you …" She muttered.

… _Window, here I come!_

… Of course it all ended in a confession …

Right!

"I … I love you too …"

… _That_ was expected …!

"Oh, Maru-kun!"

"Oh, _Teddy_!"

"… You didn't call me that just now, did you?"

"N-no …"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

**Opposites Attract**

Fuji stared at the paper in his hand. It was honestly a dream coming true. Graduation … Sweet, sweet graduation. No more being locked up with all the freaks. He stared at his grades … Of course that was expected too. All A's. Yay him!

Even the project week had ended well.

… Of course because he had changed partners.

Eiji and Taira had ended up in a group together, killing each other every day, while he and Oishi finally had found peace …

"I got a C-?! Why did I get a C-?! It's all your fault!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

He sighed. Nothing had changed.

"Now, now, you two love-birds-" He started off, ignoring the glares. "You should be sweet towards each other, now it's the last day you'll see the other's face for a long time." He smiled sadistically. "Tell me, which high school are you starting at?"

"Seiung High." Both stated.

"…"

… Perhaps he should follow Oishi's example …

That window _really_ was the best way out of the Circle of Doom!

**Opposites Attract**

Well ... In some cases ...

**IHRHC**

Yes, hello everyone.

This is a short story I came up with one day, I couldn't sleep. You see ... I've always wondered how Eiji would react, freaking out. So, I tried it. Of course ... it ended up being quite freaky in its own way, but I still hope you liked it!

It was quite silly and all; even though I tried writing it seriously at first ... I just can't write that way! I need it to be fun! Or ... I hope it was fun? If not ... that is actually good - I can write seriously. Or, of course, you just think it was stupid, which I hope not.

Well, as some of you have asked me to, is to update on Powerful Rikkai Dai. And I will! Very soon too, but as I've written in my profile, I'm taking a long holiday across the world, so i'm only back a couple of days at a time. Therefore, I've just written this short story, so that you know I'm still alive and planning on continuing writing. Though I have not got the time at the moment, and I hope you can bear with it. I'll be gone for another two weeks and I hope I've gotten lots of reviews of all my stories til then!

100 all in all on Powerful Rikkai Dai please!

Do review this one too and tell me what you think. It's my first oneshot :) So I hope it was good!

Ja ne!

I.Hate.Running

P.S. I'll be back, remember that! :)


End file.
